


Ice Floor

by GoneHavocFex



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is a gumiho, Akali is a dork, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Eve loves her anyways, Evelynn is a softie, F/F, Fluff, Gays on Ice, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice skating!, Kai'sa is confused, wholesome things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneHavocFex/pseuds/GoneHavocFex
Summary: Ahri takes her girls to the ice rink for some bonding.One of them has no idea what she's doing.The other is shockingly a professional.And the fourth one almost breaks her nose.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 371





	Ice Floor

_“Weeeee!”_

“O-Oh my lord…”

“Foxy coming through~!”

“Whoa…slow down, honey.”

A sudden whoosh of air briskly passed by three of K/DA’s members, causing their hair to sway along in the same direction. One of them nearly lost her footing.

Kai’sa quickly regained her balance before throwing a scowl. “Kali! Watch where you’re going!”

A trail of joyous laughter echoed throughout the vast arena as a response. Kai’sa couldn’t maintain her disapproving glare on the rapper for too long until she had to look down at her wobbling feet.

Ahri slid next to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. “At this pace, you _will_ end up tumbling. You have to go a little faster.”

Kai’sa grunted lightly in confirmation, carefully pushing her feet across the slippery surface to pick up a little speed. She tried to match her friend’s pace, but she staggered again and instinctively clutched at Ahri’s arm.

Ahri held her, rubbing her shoulder when she felt the other woman stiffening. “Relax.”

Kai’sa released a shuddered breath. She had never ice skated before.

And neither did Akali, but the rapper welcomed the opportunity with keen fearlessness.

Kai’sa, on the other hand, greeted the idea with nervous trepidation. It felt strange having to stand on the thin blades attached to her boots. Their leader had bought them all personalized skates, making sure that it fitted them snugly and comfortably on their feet. Hers was colored in a deep lavender, and Kai’sa would have loved to keep wearing them during outings, if not for the sharp blades that served only one purpose.

She shuddered again, focusing her attention below to prevent herself from tripping.

Another woman skated next to her. Slender fingers gently lifting her chin. “Eyes forward, dreamer.”

Kai’sa looked up to see Evelynn smiling slyly at her, donning a dark fur line coat, gliding on the ice backwards.

She stared at the diva sullenly. “How are you so good at this?”

“I’ve been asking the same question for years myself,” Ahri playfully eyed her best friend in suspicion. “She never gave me a proper answer.”

Evelynn only shrugged lightheartedly and winked. She stopped in front of them when the two halted. “I have to keep _some_ secrets.”

Ahri rolled her bright aqua eyes and Kai’sa huffed through her nose. She looked down again. “Well, at least it isn’t hard to stand on them.”

“You’ll get used to it!” Ahri chirped, patting her on the shoulder as she twirled cheerily around her spot. “It’s a lot like dancing, just on ice!”

Kai’sa stared at her for a moment before trying to do the same, and her breath hitched in surprise at how easily she was able to spin. The blades slid on the surface with little to no friction. “W-Whoa…!”

Ahri quickly held her arm to help her stop and giggled. “See? Just relax and let the skates do their thing.”

“Don’t worry about falling,” Evelynn reassured, standing so calmly with her hands behind her, like some sort of ice skating instructor. With how fluidly the siren was taking this activity, she might as well be one. “It’s not as bad as you think it is.”

Kai’sa eyed the cold surface with hesitance. “Doesn’t look like a pleasant fall, though.”

“Oh don’t grouch, _Bokkie_ ,” Ahri tittered teasingly, swiftly sliding toward the dancer’s other side and tugged at her hand. “You won’t, trust me.”

_FWOOOSH!_

A blur of black and blonde hair rushed between them, causing Kai’sa to stumble in her shock and for Ahri to slide backwards in surprise, her fox ears twisting behind her head. Even Evelynn was caught off guard, who jumped a little.

The three of them trailed their eyes at the perpetrator for a second before Kai’sa shouted, “AKALI!”

 _“MIANHE!”_ Akali yelled back in loud Korean apology, her gales of laughter growing distant as she drifted further across the gigantic rink.

Ahri perked up and clapped her hands giddily. “See? Akali seems to get the hang of it!”

Akali was not a natural, mind you. She had eyed the rink with an anxious glint to her eyes before it was immediately replaced with sheer excitement in mere seconds.

The _maknae_ of K/DA skated with little to no grace. She was crouching, shifting most of her weight forward to go faster and faster across the ice. She swung her arms to gain more momentum and leaned sideways if she wanted to make a sharp turn.

Her bandmates were relieved the arena they booked in had no other visitors tonight, or else Akali would be constantly barreling into an unfortunate stranger.

“She’s going to hurt herself,” Kai’sa uttered in irritated concern.

“That doesn’t seem to stop her though,” Ahri replied in amusement, at the same time, Akali had loudly thudded into the arena’s barrier.

Evelynn saw the little incident and let out a quiet chuckle. “I’ll keep an eye on her. You,” she pointed a finger at the dancer, as she started to glide away towards Akali’s direction, “enjoy and relax.”

Kai’sa watched the siren skate on the ice with the grace of a swan as her silver hair flowed majestically behind her. She grunted lightly, moving her feet to start pushing on the icy floor.

Ahri was in front of her suddenly and took hold of her hands. A peppy smile on her lips, crystal tail swaying back and forth in elation. “Now it’s _my_ turn to teach you some moves.”

Kai’sa snorted into a brief laugh, holding on to the _gumiho_ ’s hands tightly as they began to glide. “Going to show me how to dance on the ice?”

“Yep,” Ahri popped her ‘p’. “I may not be as pro as our mysterious friend over there, but I can definitely teach you some neat tricks I learned back when I was still an idol trainee.”

“They taught you how to skate?” Kai’sa asked incredulously, eyes wide. Ahri glided next to her and they hold hands, Kai’sa trying to keep up with her pace.

“A little,” she hummed, recalling. “It wasn’t too major. They needed to film me for some sort of promotion.”

“I see.”

“Tight schedule though, I only had a week to learn.”

Kai’sa’s eyes softened. It wasn’t often their leader shared her strenuous career before K/DA, and every time the _gumiho_ reminisced it, she always had a distant and sad look on her face.

“You must have been a natural to get it in just a week,” Kai’sa commented gently.

Ahri shrugged at the compliment and laughed airily. “Believe me, I’ve fallen on my butt far more times than rogue has.”

As she said this, Akali had tumbled across the icy floor ungraciously at the other side of the rink. But the rapper immediately got to her feet, arms shooting up to the sky with a cheerful _‘I’m okay!’_ as Evelynn worriedly glided over to her.

Kai’sa and Ahri witnessed the scene and giggled to themselves.

“Well that’s reassuring,” Kai’sa teased.

“Oh you _better_ be reassured,” Ahri squinted at her playfully. “’Cuz from what I’m seeing, you’re doing a lot better than I did when I skated for the first time.”

Kai’sa arched an eyebrow. “How so?”

“You didn’t fall on your face the moment you stepped into the rink like I did.” Ahri pouted. Kai’sa laughed.

“Perks of being a dancer I guess. Balance and grace and all that.”

Ahri feigned an offended noise. “Are you calling me ungraceful?!”

Kai’sa pursed her lips to suppress another laugh and jested, “Yes.”

Ahri released a deliberate _‘hmmph!’_ and slowly skated away. “Well fine then, learn by yourself!”

Kai’sa snorted before quickly gliding over to her. “Come back here you dramatic fox!”

Ahri taught her some basic little twirls and slides on the ice with warm glee. Kai’sa discovered that these ‘tricks’ were easier for the foxy woman to do because she often relied on her tail to keep herself stable. She spun in tiny circles on one bladed boot and the dancer tried to do the same, though a bit shakier, jokingly wishing that she also had a tail.

“You’d look strange with one!”

“At least it’ll save me from wobbling!”

“Oh come on! You can do it.”

“This is so unfair.”

The image of their tall dancer having a tail protruding on her rear caused Ahri to laugh in hilarity. “I’d lend you one of mine if I could _, Bokkie_.”

To emphasize, Ahri summoned all nine of her crystal tails and waved them teasingly from behind her back. They all glistened against the bright light. Kai’sa let out a tiny pout of her lips. Ahri laughed harder.

_FWOOOSH!_

“AKALI!”

_“MIANHE!”_

* * *

Evelynn skated fluidly at one side of the vast rink with a soft little smile tainting on her lips.

It’s been quite a long time since she has stepped foot into the cold and icy arena. There were times when she thought about visiting one and just privately indulged herself to the experience, but the idea often got lost among other priorities.

Nonetheless, the siren was glad for the suggestion made by Ahri. She got to feel the gratifying satisfaction of doing her secret pleasure again.

“Eve look! I made a smiley face!”

Evelynn’s soft little smile widened into a fond one as she effortlessly turned around to face her girlfriend.

Akali was skating in wide and sloppy circles. The rapper had appeared to be putting more pressure on her bladed boots as it sketched audibly against the ice to create a figure. Her unruly black and blonde hair was swaying behind her head, her hair tie almost threatening to loosen.

Eve stared at her partner with a doting gaze, her usually slit and cat-like pupils were now dilated on her golden eyes as she watched. The diva fell hard—as Ahri had put it—to Akali’s odd charms. Any little thing that the rapper did, Eve found herself perplexed. No matter how childish the _maknae_ was most of the time.

She glided over to the young woman just as Akali finished with her little masterpiece.

When Evelynn stopped to examine the poorly etched drawing, Akali was still circling around it, though a bit slower. She gently bumped into the diva against her side, but Evelynn didn’t seem to mind. She wound an arm around the rapper’s waist, steadying her.

“What do you think?” Akali asked, sounding rather proud of herself.

Evelynn hummed sweetly in humor. “I think you shouldn’t be scraping your skates on the ice. I’m pretty sure it’s against some kind of violation.”

“No it doesn’t!” said Akali, looking too cheerful to be concerned about breaking the rules. “You can barely see it anyway. It’s not like there’s any water underneath, too.” She tapped her skates lightly against the icy floor to demonstrate.

Evelynn hummed again, twisting the rogue’s body so she faced her. Akali let out a small breath of surprise. “You seem very peppy tonight, darling.”

Akali smiled and looked down at her feet, wiggling them. “I’ve never skated before.”

“Hmm. You enjoying it?”

“Yeah,” Akali briefly spun around, then held on to the siren’s shoulders when she faced her again. “We should do this more often.”

“You have to behave next time,” Eve lightly scolded without any real heat into it. She pulled the rapper closer by her hips. “That last crash you did almost gave you a broken nose.”

“A broken nose is nothing!” Akali countered bravely. But Evelynn gave her a little glare, and she deflated, mumbling in defeat. “Okay, fine…”

“Good.” Eve leaned in to pepper small kisses across her face, and Akali blushed, huffing into snickers.

“You’re surprisingly good at this though,” Akali said quietly. “You didn’t tell me you skated before.”

“Back in the day, I did.” She waved a hand, smirking only a bit. “Way before a cute little ninja came barreling into my life.”

Akali pouted, her blush growing. “We’re roughly the same height.”

“At this angle,” Evelynn whispered huskily, leaning so close that their noses brushed, standing straighter. “We’re not.”

Evelynn dipped down slightly, pressing their lips together with such gentleness and care that was usually uncommon to come from the diva. Her kisses were often too eager and demanding in approach, but to Akali it was not much so. When Evelynn kissed her like this, Akali could only swoon and sigh against her mouth, because it portrayed Eve’s true tender hearted nature. She was loved, she was cared, and Akali returned the sentiment with her own gentle kiss.

Akali’s tongue poked out instinctively, and Eve opened up to welcome her inside.

They kiss sensually at the other side of the vast ice rink. Evelynn’s hands caressed at Akali’s pink tinted cheeks, thumbs rubbing in little motions against the soft skin. Akali’s arms are wrapped around her neck, her own hands burying within the silky strands of the diva’s long silver hair.

They kiss in a loving and heart-felt session, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them from the other side.

“GET A ROOM!” Kai’sa shouted, followed by Ahri’s guffawed laughter.

Akali was first to pull away, their mouths disconnect with a quiet ‘pop’. “ _YOU_ GET A ROOM!”

Kai’sa snorted, hands on her hips, as Ahri giggled tersely by her side. But then the dancer braced herself as she saw the rapper zooming toward their direction. “Akali don’t you dare…!”

_FWOOOSH!_

A startled scream trailed off as Akali latched onto her, drifting them both across the rink in a speed. Two bodies now glided wildly across the ice, arms flailing in a vain attempt to keep themselves steady.

Ahri—who had swiftly slid aside to avoid the impact on herself—watched them with complete amusement as she laughed again. Evelynn skated to her side, her smile bright and genuine.

“You look very peppy.” Ahri teased. Evelynn rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

“Don’t get used to it.” Her smile was still on.

A beat passes as they watched their two younger bandmates slip and slide as they chased each other. Akali latched on to the dancer again, and Kai’sa was struggling to detach on her firm grip. Laughs and shouts echoed in the arena.

Ahri opened her mouth, concern now etched on her face.

“We should probably stop them.”

“Way ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this fic at your faces and goes back to sleep*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ice Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728555) by [Anarchyinplasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma)




End file.
